The day everything changed
by vampyregirlheiress12
Summary: Just a a one shot in Primsose's Perspective. Was something my teachers set as homework but I decided to post it here as well. Enjoy.


I would never forget the day when Katniss had volunteered herself as a tribute for District 12; I would always remember the frightened look they took over her face as my name was called out, the sheer terror that her eyes showed before the train left to take her and Peeta Mellark to the Capitol. The day that my mother started to act more and more like herself, the day when all our lives would change and the beginning of the rebellion even if none of us realised what was coming at first, that sacrifices were going to be made and that everything that we had ever known was going to change forever.

Some people you could see knew that a change was coming and that whatever the change was, was going to be a big one. I was a part of this change for a while until my death, well the only life that I really remember in detail, but I won't bother with the finer details.

My name was Primrose Everdeen and this is the day that changed the future and ultimately leads to my "explosive" death.

Katniss was always the one to look after me when mother went into herself and became a shell, she would care for me after I had a nightmare. Katniss always made sure that we had food to eat even though it wasn't every day. I still love our mother but she abandoned us when we needed her most, even though she was always in the room it wasn't the same as having her walking around and talking. After our father died that was when she became a shell, a shadow of her former self.

After school I always went straight over to mother and told her what happened during the day, how Lady was earning her keep by producing enough milk so we could sell the cheese we made, and how Buttercup, the cat Katniss brought home for me, was doing and how much she still hated Katniss even though they had come to an understanding.

I knew she probably wasn't hearing what Katniss and I were saying or what we were doing, but I still held some hope that she was listening and that we were brightening up her day, even a little bit. Katniss was always angry at mother for leaving us when we needed her comfort and her calming presence the most. I was angry at mother myself but I always held that small amount of hope that it was all a dream and that we would wake up and father would be there before work whistling merry tunes and giving us hugs before he had to leave for the mines.

I woke up from another nightmare, this time it was about reaping day. I dreamt that I had been picked as District 12's tribute and that Katniss ran up to save me but was shot down by the Peacekeepers, that mother was taken away and I was sent to the orphanage. Katniss came into comfort me again and said how I had a one in something chance. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying properly I was too scared to even take much notice that mother had chosen her blue dress for Katniss to wear. Shaking myself out of my reverie I shoot Katniss a quick smile and turn to head outside towards the square.

Reaching the town square Katniss, mother and I all line up waiting for Effie Trinket to take the stage and speak with her sill Capitol accent. Playing the required film, everyone turns toward the screen and watches with indifference and silence. Once the film is done Effie Trinket begins talking again but I drown her out and think about my dream from the night before, realising that a name has been called I tune back in to hear that "Primrose Everdeen" has been called out, willing my feet to move towards the stage I notice that everything is silent and turned towards me.

"I volunteer," is called out across the square, I recognise the voice immediately as Katniss. I turn around to see my sister running towards the stage still shouting out that she volunteers.

Walking back towards my spot in line I just silently stare in the direction of Katniss realising that my nightmare has become real except for the part where she volunteered.

Walking over towards the boys' spinner, Effie Trinket reaching in and grabbing a name out, reaching the microphone the name "Peeta Mellark" is called out, watching blonde haired, blue eyed boy, he is known as the baker's son. Getting one last speech from Effie Trinket, mother and I turned towards the building where they were keeping Katniss before she had to go to the Capitol.

Walking into the building where Katniss is being kept mother and I walk down the corridor which I am hoping leads to where they are keeping Katniss. Rushing past the peacekeeper holding the door open I run straight into Katniss' arms and start sobbing, leaving a stain on her shirt.

"Hey, hey shhh now everything is going to be alright little duck," Katniss says to me.

Pulling my head out of the crook of Katniss' neck, I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands and sniffle a bit more before giving her a look trying to convey how much I love her hoping that she can see the emotions in my eyes. Noticing that she is looking in the direction of where mother is I turn around still keeping hold of her hand, beckoning mother closer with her other hand, Katniss grabs her hand while looking directly into mother's eyes as if searching for something, seemingly satisfied with what she found Katniss pulled mother into a hug but whispering something into her ear, from what I could just make out it seemed to be about mother having to stay and look after me and not for her to disappear into herself again.

Realising that we do not have much time left I quickly gave Katniss a hug, pulling back I looked her dead in the eye trying to convey every emotion I could. Turning to whisper in to Katniss' hear, "Promise me, promise that you will try, that you will to everything you can for District 12," I tell.

Getting a nod in return I turn to leave with the peacekeepers when I spot someone walking out from Peeta's room, the man, as I have identified him as, is walking towards where they are keeping my sister, giving him a suspicious look I realise that he has cookies in one hand with Katniss written clearly on them.

Watching the train take my sister away would have to be one of the hardest things to watch in my life, not knowing whether or not she was going to survive, if she was going to have to kill someone else, I knew it would be hard for her even if she refused to show much it affected her. Waving one last time before the train disappeared I raised my three middle fingers in salute to Katniss and Peeta.


End file.
